Beauty's real happy ending
by sakuraorihimeetc
Summary: find out
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful. Golden hair, generally slipping out of a messy bun, soft worn hoodie and jeans. Stop looking, Belle ordered herself mentally. You can't possibly be thinking of her this way. You're Odette's friend she reminded herself. Odette and Cinderella had broken up some weeks earlier. After all, you and Mulan dated before she left you. She couldn't be so selfish. They still all hung out as friends with Ariel, they were a pack


	2. Chapter 2

She loved vintage, and was always a bit odd. She knew she had to change to really get her attention. No more all black clothes. She had to.. Instead, she would become better. Soon she would be loved. Really, she thought to herself, who could love you? She was a freak. Pulling her hair down, she sighed. She felt like a minster. She wanted to change the world, but who cares? She should be alone. But maybe. Cinderella could change what she was. Belle was willing to be what she wanted. She accidentally hurt people. She spoke too much. She needed to disappear. She deserved to bleed. She was never enough.


	3. Chapter 3

She was so fat. She knew next she needed to diet. Would she be able to? Failure was not an option. Eventually, she would make it. She would prove all the people who gave her hell wrong. Goals were important after all. Adjusting her hair, she looked at the fat blob in the mirror. Now she would make herself beautiful. Reapplying her lip gloss, she wondered how people would feel after she changed. Round, she was. Time for change, a determined Belle thought. After all, she had to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Willows were always Belle's favorite. Julia was what she had named her tree as a child. Seven years ago, It had been struck by lightning. Months afterward it'd still upset her. On this particular day, although Belle didn't know why, she found herself thinking of it. A odd thought, she tried to direct her mind else where. Rainy as hell it was outside, but that was honestly her favorite kind of weather. March was her birth month, a Pisces, she was. Nights were her favorite time. Weeping Willows was one her favorite phrases. Parents, were largely cold in her experience. Too many disappointments in their mess of a daughter, maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

A shadow was over her face these days. Way too late she reminded herself. To her this was all that was left. Survive, yeah right. To be this way was too much. Numb, this is what she needed. The time was now. New days, same old problems. Reality of it was it would never end. This was her last fight. Chilling to think, wasn't it? Tale after tale of girls gone mad hadn't prepared her for this. Acutely aware of how insane her life was she made herself breathe. Conveys how fucked up life is, doesn't it? Powerful her princess was. Psychological jargon floated around inside her head. Battle after battle with herself. All could be over soon. Of course her princess wouldn't miss her. Books were nothing to her princess. Have you never heard the phrase a literate girl is a lonely girl?


	6. Chapter 6

Inner thoughts swirled around like water in a drain. Turmoil was upon her. And anyway, who would care? Her life was meaningless. Isolation was her best friend. With that in mind, she still pictured her amazing girlfriend. Naked, with slightly tanned skin so soft. Emotion running through those beautiful eyes. Brutal Belle wanted to devour every inch.


	7. Chapter 7

She wondered what her death would be like. If her life would flash before her eyes. What else was there to do on starless nights? Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was depressed but couldn't admit it. Her father's screams got louder each day as he was incapable of understanding. The truth was too much to was so tired of being sad all the time, tormented by her own demons. The first thing she felt every morning was hungover sadness from the night before. Yesterday was an awful memory. Her princess had seen her cry for the first time ever. She just looked anxious and tried to comfort her best she could.


End file.
